Otra mitad
by Higary
Summary: Todos los seres humanos al nacer lo hacían con una marca única en el cuerpo. En algún lugar del mundo existía otra persona con la misma marca y ambos eran considerados almas gemelas. Uchihta Itachi era uno de los afortunados que rápidamente había encontrado a su alma gemela y no podría tratarse de una mejor persona. ShisuixItachi.


Holi hola, gente bonita! Aprovechando mi poca inspiración y tiempo libre, decidí subir a esta página, a Amor Yaoi e incluso a Wattpad (por fin haré uso de mi cuenta ahí), algunos de los drabbles que originalmente publiqué en mi cuenta de Facebook, sólo ahí y en Wattpad subiré todos, ya que la mayoría son bastante crack y la verdad prefiero evitar la lluvia de arena por algunas de las parejas que utilicé. Ojalá les gusten, así que ya saben, espero sus comentarios con saludos, golpes, pedradas, jitomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, cebollazos, flores y demás. ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. Desconozco el origen de la temática soulmate.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

 **OTRA MITAD**

.

Todos los seres humanos al nacer lo hacían con una marca única en el cuerpo. En algún lugar del mundo existía otra persona con la misma marca y ambos eran considerados almas gemelas. Lamentablemente no todo el tiempo podían encontrarse, y aunque uno o ambos se casaran con otras personas, siempre les quedaba la sensación de que allá afuera había alguien esperándoles.

.

Uchihta Itachi era uno de los afortunados que rápidamente había encontrado a su alma gemela y no podría tratarse de una mejor persona. La misma marca que tenía en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, era la que se encontraba en el pecho de Uchiha Shisui, su primo y mejor amigo. Itachi tenía sólo cinco años cuando se percató de esto. Aún ahora, a sus trece años, sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar el momento en que descubrieron esto y Shisui lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que prácticamente terminó cargándolo.

.

Nadie en su familia estaba enterado de ese detalle. Su hermano Sasuke en alguna ocasión por error miró una parte de la marca de Shisui, pero el niño sólo comentó que le parecía vagamente conocida. Los dos chicos respiraron aliviados, pues no querían que los miembros del clan fueran a interponerse entre ellos. Una relación de dos hombres no produciría descendencia, lo cual no les haría gracia a los ancianos Uchiha puesto que tanto Itachi como Shisui eran sumamente talentosos y esas habilidades se perderían en caso de que se emparejaran.

.

A Itachi no le importaba nada de eso. Él quería a Shisui incondicionalmente, deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Nadie lo comprendía como ese chico, quien fue capaz de ver más allá del ninja genio que el resto miraba, y en su lugar descubrió al chico dulce, amable y pacifista que se escondía en su interior. Shisui era su contraparte perfecta: alegre, decidido, idealista, noble, pero sumamente protector y con una convicción de acero.

.

Seguramente fue eso mismo lo que provocó su desenlace, tiempo después. Ambos se habían enterado que el resto de los Uchiha estaban planeando un golpe de estado que sumiría a Konoha de nuevo en la guerra. Ninguno de los dos deseaba eso, pues sólo provocaría un enorme derramamiento de sangre y mucha gente moriría. Shisui intentó utilizar su técnica especial, el Kotoamatsukami, para detenerlos, sin embargo fue interceptado e incluso le arrebataron el ojo izquierdo. La ambición puede llevar a las personas a cometer atrocidades, así que él decidió evitar que el clan utilizara su otro ojo, confiándoselo a Itachi junto con sus deseos de proteger Konoha, antes de tomar su vida.

.

Itachi no quería que lo hiciera, pero al ver la determinación en el otro, supo que esa sería una batalla perdida y no lograría que cambiara de opinión. Shisui se disculpó por tener que dejarlo de esa manera, sin embargo haría lo que fuera por proteger a su alma gemela y la aldea que él amaba. Ese día se quedó grabado a fuego en la mente y corazón de Itachi, quien derramó incontables lágrimas porque le habían arrancado a su otra mitad. Mientras aceptaba la ayuda de ese sujeto que decía ser Uchiha Madara y tomaba la decisión de asesinar al resto del clan, sólo podía desear que su hermano y su alma gemela no corrieran con la misma suerte.


End file.
